


Chris is a dead man.

by SuperAnarchy



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, Roleplay, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAnarchy/pseuds/SuperAnarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian should have seen it coming, trusting Chris to pick his Halloween costume... Bad, BAD idea. Or maybe not that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chris is a dead man.

**Author's Note:**

> Haaa.... Halloweeen.... Make me write crazy things.
> 
> Obviously, it's fictional, I don't pretend to tell a truth.  
> You can also find he [here !](http://superanarchy.tumblr.com/)  
> 

“I hate you.” Chris hears Sebastian grumble from the bathroom.

Being already fully dressed and waiting for Drama-Queen-Sebastian to stop making him wait, he sits on the bed, checking the time, almost ready to yawn.

“I fucking hate you Chris,” Sebastian keeps bitching.

Chris starts to chuckle, picturing again what his little surprise will look like on Sebastian, and the quiet chuckle becomes a loud laugh.

“I swear I’m going to leave you and for a younger guy if you... Stop laughing god damn it Chris!” he hears Sebastian shouting through the door. He can’t stop his hand from reaching for his left boob, Sebastian’s reaction is too hilarious.

“C’mon, show me,” Chris says, trying not very hard to stop laughing.

Laying back on the bed of their hotel room he rests on one of his forearms. Facing the closed door of the bathroom, he waits, trying to choke back his laughter so he doesn’t upset his boyfriend too much. He can’t wait to see what Sebastian looks like in his Halloween costume.

“No,”  Sebastian says. He then hears Sebastian swearing and babbling something that must be Romanian from what he can understand and then he comes back to English, “Fuck you I’m not wearing that.”

“C’moooooon” Chris is impatient himself, like a kid, amused by the whole situation. He’s really eager to see how the costume fits Sebastian though.

“If you laugh again, I swear to god Chris, you’re a dead man.”

“I won’t, I promise. Now come out.” He somehow manages to speak without laughing, or at least laughing silently and Sebastian doesn’t seem to notice. He hears Sebastian bitching in Romanian again, before eventually opening the door.

“I cant believe you’re making me wearing this…” he says, stepping outside of the bathroom. He can’t even lay his eyes on Chris. “You’re Captain- _fucking_ -America and I’m a cheerleader.”

“USO dancing girl.” Chris corrects him, biting his lower lip hard not to laugh at the vision of his boyfriend dressed as one of Captain America’s dancers. Not only biting it to hold back his laugh, he’s also not so surprisingly turned on.

“Out of every fucking costume you could have picked, you chose this one… That’s the last time I trust you Chris!”

“C’mon, don’t be maaad,” Chris says getting up on his feet, moving toward his pissed boyfriend. “Plus, you’re the one who said matching costumes would be fun,” he adds, wrapping Sebastian in his arms. He was expecting him to push him away, but nothing like that.

“Yeah, I don’t remember Captain America fucking one of his cheerleaders... C’mon, couldn’t have you picked Brokeback Mountain?” Sebastian whines, almost pouting.

“To be a gay cliché? No thank you.” Chris frowns, and moving his lips to kiss Sebastian’s temple, he keeps talking, “And you’re really hot like this.”

“Don’t. Mock. Me.” Sebastian says softly but weighting his words emphatically, lightning striking in his eyes.

“I’m not.” Chris starts laughing again, mouth wide open and he’s sure Sebastian doesn’t believe him, but it’s the entire truth. He’s enjoying Sebastian dressed like this way too much and he starts asking himself some questions.

“Fuck you.” Sebastian drops after staring at him for a long minute. “I’ll find something else to wear. I’m not going at that party in this stupid costume.” Getting away from Chris’ grip, he adds when he sees Chris ready to speak, “I don’t even know how you convinced me to try it on!”

Sebastian starts wandering around the room randomly, lifting his hands in the air, quickly turning them into fists. He shakes them with frustration when he notices he doesn’t know what he’s doing and what costume he could wear, because he’s not even home.

Chris can’t stop laughing, but he can’t stop staring either. Watching that red and white skirt flying as Sebastian walks. Fitting him perfectly, stopping just under his muscular ass, it’s truly beautiful.

“What?” Sebastian asks bitterly, clearly not amused- or maybe just a little, but really, really, _really_ deep down- by the situation.

“You’re hot.” Chris mouths.

“Says the guy dressed as Captain America.”

Chris can’t stop looking intently at him, seductively letting his eyes wander over his whole body. Checking him out from the white heels to the blue hat. That red and white skirt is probably his favourite part of the suit, but the long white gloves titillates him on a whole new level. The blue top shaping gorgeously to his pectoral muscles is something worth watching too. The whole costume is the best idea he’s ever had.

“Stop looking at me like that, you like a fucking predator about to eat a damn lamb.”

“Well if you’re the lamb, I’ll eat you whenever you want.” Chris replies, raising his eyebrows rapidly to tease him.

“I’m not playing that game. I’m not playing any of your games anymore. I’m not leaving this room without something else to wear, you hear me Chris?”

Sebastian tries to be serious, Chris knows he’s serious, but it’s hard to concentrate when all he can see is Sebastian wearing a USO costume, and he wears it so damn well. It’s not only the situation that’s hard to handle.  He laughs again, noticing that Sebastian can’t look serious no matter how hard he tries when he’s wearing that costume. He’s just half adorable, half fucking hot.

“Stop laughing, you fucking jerk!” Sebastian tries to sound serious again but that fails and that makes Chris laugh harder, ”Yeah Yeah ! Go ahead, laugh all you want, enjoy yourself.” He clearly gives up on having a real, mature talk.

Sebastian is staring at his boyfriend grabbing his own left boob, and he can’t help but say softly, ”Fuck you,” with a half a smile while shaking his head. Looking back at Chris, he adds, “I’m still not leaving like this.”

Sebastian feels two hands grasping at his hips and Chris throws him on the bed. Kissing him everywhere. His lips, his cheeks, his neck.

“I promise, you look good,” Chris says hurriedly between the kisses. Sebastian tries to protest but Chris keeps talking, “And anyway we don’t have any more time left, we have to go or we’ll be late.”

“I hate you,” Sebastian replies, looking Chris straight in the eyes.

Chris kisses him on the lips, smirking. “No you don’t.” He then gets up on his feet and lends a hand to Sebastian. “Come on princess.”

“You’re the worst boyfriend in the whole universe,” Sebastian says, but he takes Chris’ hand anyway.

“And you’re the Princess of Drama. Quit complaining, you’re not going there naked at least.”

“Well actually, that’s a better idea for a costume!”

“Don’t even think about it.” Chris says firmly, almost ordering and he catches Sebastian in his arms because the poor guy tripped on his high heels.

“Why not?” Sebastian smirks, straightening up. He knows how jealous and possessive Chris can be.

“Because you’re mine,” Chris kisses his cheek, “And mine,” he does the same on his neck, “And only mine.” It’s now Sebastian’s lips he kisses, “And no one has the holy right to enjoy the view of your amazing, gorgeous, stunning naked body besides me.”

“Flatterer.” Sebastian frowns, “Keep talking.”

Chris chortles silently, shaking his head “What do you want me to say more hm?”

Chris moves his lips closer, almost touching Sebastian’s, “That you,” he moves his hand suavely down Sebastian’s back, sliding under his thigh to hide his fingers, grabbing his ass, “Have the greatest ass I’ve ever seen? Or that,” his hand shifts around Sebastian’s body, landing on his cotton panty wrapped bulge, “You have a cock I would damn myself to blow everyday for the rest of my life?”

“Something like that yeah...” Sebastian murmurs before throwing his lips onto Chris’.

Kissing him fervently, Sebastian lifts his hand up to pull at Chris’ hair while Chris hand is busy rubbing against Sebastian’s crotch.

Chris breaks the kiss, smiling against Sebastian’s lips “We have to go.”

“Do we?” Sebastian tries with his puppy face, pouting.

“Yeah...” Staring eyes in eyes, pressing his forehead against Sebastian’s he adds, “But as soon as we’re back, I’m taking care of you.”

 

__________

 

When they come home after the party, Chris intends to keep the promise he made to Sebastian earlier, what Chris doesn’t know is that Sebastian has another idea in mind.

They’re barely inside their hotel room and Sebastian presses his lips against Chris’. He kisses him, hands wandering on his costume. “Chris,” he says.

“Chris,” he tries again because he heard no reply coming from his lover.

“Yeah?” Chris answers, a murmur lost in the kisses.

“What ?” Sebastian laugh, “You wear that suit so now you don’t answer to your name? Do you want me to call you Captain?”

Sebastian moves away from Chris and starts teasing him, “Or maybe Steve? ‘Cause if that’s what you want I can pretend to be Bucky...” He takes Chris’ hands in his and moves them lower, onto the ass he’s now jiggling slowly. “I mean, Bucky would have done anything to please his Stevie, so why not wear that stupid USO costume.”

Chris’ hands stays in place, but Sebastian shifts and glues his back to Chris’ chest. He keep doing his little dance, his butt moving against Chris’ cock, the cock that he can now feel is getting hard.

“Fuck me.” Chris curse in Sebastian’s neck, “What have I done to deserve you?” he speaks softly.

Sebastian responds with a small smile that Chris can’t see. Enjoying the teasing game he’s playing right now, enjoying Chris’ reaction even more, he takes Chris’ hands from his hips into his own and leads Chris to the edge of the bed where he sits him. Sebastian moves away from a few steps.

He reaches one of their bags near the bed, bending over to give Chris the great delight of the view of his butt as the skirt lifts. Chris is devouring Sebastian with his eager eyes. Not missing a single second of the spectacle Sebastian is offering him.

“Like what you see?” Sebastian laughs, shaking his butt, making the skirt wave.

He takes a bottle of lube in his hand and tosses it on the bed and he moves back closer to Chris “We’ll need it later,” he says, under Chris’ insistent stare.

Sitting on Chris’ lap, whispering in the hollow of his ear, he adds, “But for now I’m playing with you _Steve_.”

Chris’ hands reach for Sebastian’s lower back but Sebastian reprimands him, grasping his wrists, “You don’t have the right touch. I’m the one touching you.”

Sebastian kisses him on the neck and straightens himself, leaving Chris’ lap to get up on his feet again.

Licking his lips, he starts taking off his gloves, one finger at a time, gripping the tip with his teeth and tugging it off seductively. Throwing them at Chris’ face.

Dancing smoothly, swinging his hips from left to right for a moment, trying hard to focus and not wrick his ankles with the high heels, he then hangs onto Chris’ knees as he moves lower.

Showing his face first, and then showing his back, he repeats the motion multiple times, moving up and down. He breathes loudly and teasingly, on purpose, in Chris’ ear when he comes up again and all he can hear back is a lovable groan.

“God Seb-” Chris whispers when Sebastian is moving down again, making his ass swing right under Chris’ eyes.

“Ah,” Sebastian reproves and stops, turning to face him still crouched, he adds with a smirk, “Bucky remember?”

“Bucky.” Chris repeats almost automatically.

When Sebastian comes up on his feet one last time, he turns to face Chris and presses kisses seductively in Chris’ neck, his hands busy undressing him.

Once he managed to get rid of that Captain America’s costume –it’s fucking hard to undo- he kneels in front of Chris, still swinging his hips on his way. Taking off Chris’ underwear, Sebastian’s face is even with Chris’ hard cock and he can hear Chris breathing loudly from above. That only encourages Sebastian more.

“What is it _Stevie_?” he asks, eyes full of lust. Chris just sinks his teeth in his lower lip as an answer.

Sebastian smiles wider, he knows he’s torturing Chris right now, but it’s a sweet kind of torture.

Not leaving Chris’ eyes, Sebastian moves his lips closer to Chris’ cock, teasing, not letting them get too close. Just enough to make Chris believes he’s going to take him in his mouth but never doing it. The reaction Chris offers him as he feels his breath against his excited skin once again without anything more is one of the memories Sebastian will remember all his life.

Shortening Chris’ suffering, Sebastian finally lets his tongue out and presses it softly on the tip of Chris’ dick. A loud moan fills the room. Lazily drawing random forms, Sebastian make sure to wet it as much as possible.

Sebastian makes a complete show of blowing him, he always tries to make it perfect and memorable but this time he’s more focused on Chris’ reaction than he ever was. The soft tease becomes more insistent after a moment and Chris’ moans gets louder and ragged.

Licking Chris’ hard cock, sucking it avidly, stroking it with his hand at the same rhythm, Sebastian’s head moving up and down, he sucks one last time before he gets up on his feet, leaving his cock as he moves up. Taking balance on Chris’ knees, Sebastian straightens himself, ass first. Still leaning on Chris he barely kisses him, removing his lips softly when he reaches the level of Chris’.

Chris can’t take it anymore, he can’t go through one more teasing. His hands move up on Sebastian’s thighs but hurriedly grasps his back and butt and throw him on the bed.

“Turn around,” he orders firmly, reaching for the lube Sebastian left on the bed earlier.

Sebastian does as asked getting up on his hands and knees because there’s a feeling inside him telling that’s what Chris wants right now.

Chris pours a big quantity of lube in his hand, and with his other hand he slides Sebastian cotton panties along his thighs, letting them fall to his knees.

A chill goes straight to his spine when Chris watches Sebastian’s position on the bed. Fully dressed, his beautiful bare ass facing him, just a little hidden by the skirt falling on it. He lifts it so he can admire that puffy ass completely. He can’t help but spank him gently, making Sebastian groan by his unexpected move.

Chris’ doesn’t lose his sight of his objective though, and he slides a finger inside Sebastian. Remembering what he said before the party, he’s glad he can take care of Sebastian right now because the boy just frustrated him so hard with his little dance moves. The first finger is joined quickly by a second.

It takes more time to get a third one to join the party but Chris’ doesn’t mind, as much as he wants to take Sebastian’s right now, his first priority is always to make sure Sebastian is ready.

So it’s now three fingers stretching Sebastian open and Chris is letting him get used to the presence while he’s still contemplating and admiring the view of Sebastian like this, in this costume. Glancing a second at the high heels he’s still wearing. He waits for a reaction from Sebastian, he knows he’ll ask him to fill him soon, knows he’ll get tired of only having fingers inside him, and it happens after just a short moment.

“Oh god just _ah_... please,” Sebastian whines.

“Please who?” Chris asks resolutely, his fingers still slithering fast in him, spanking him with his full hand, tightening his grip on Sebastian’s asscheek.  “Please who?”

“Please, _ah Steve_.”

Sliding his fingers in and out one last time, he places himself correctly with one hand, the tip of his hard-on pressing against Sebastian’s hole. Pushing inside carefully and slowly on purpose, he’s rewarded by Sebastian’s loud moan and his body falling forward a little, arching himself as he drops on his forearms.

“Like feeling me inside of you hn?”

“Yes, _AH,_ yes Steve.”

Biting his lower lip by hearing that name, Chris buries himself the deepest he can. His eyes wandering over Sebastian’s back, his fingers wandering too, touching the dancing girl suit he’s wearing so well. He moves in him until he’s almost out, and then he thrust back in him again roughly.

“ _Ah..n, oh,_ _god_ ”

Chris smirks, Sebastian’s reaction is exactly what he wanted. He knows how Sebastian likes it, he knows how to make him moan uncontrollably.

He stops moving again after a few thrusts, his fingers moving up on his thighs, barely touching his skin, sending chills down Sebastian’s spine. Chris is not moving and he’s waiting. He knows it won’t take long until he gets what he wants again.

Moving his hands to Sebastian’s ass, he takes Sebastian’s buttcheeks in his full hands. Sebastian starts moving slowly, fucking himself under the admiring eyes of Chris. Watching his Sebastian impaling himself of his cock, watching that skirt move closer, move away and then come closer again.

His hands are caressing Sebastian’s back, caressing the costume he’s proud he made him wear, encouraging him. He’s loving it, he loves to let Sebastian fuck himself. He loves the little noises he breathes outrageously when he reaches himself that lovable spot. Seeing Sebastian pushing and pressing against him because he starts to lose control. That’s something he adores, worship, but that’s something he can let happen for too long otherwise nothing will last long.

Gripping at Sebastian’s hips, Chris thrusts harder. He starts moving faster, imposing a rhythm Sebastian doesn’t complain about, he’s moaning loudly out of pure pleasure, letting Chris take the control again.

Grasping at one of Chris’ hand on his hips, Sebastian speaks as loud as he can so Chris can hear him because he’s not sure he can repeat that many words twice, “God just _ah_.. please touch me. I-I need you to touch me, _please Steve_.”

“Yeah, you’d like that Buck’ ?”

Sebastian doesn’t answer just take Chris’ fingers in his and leads them to his hard cock. Chris’ other hand moves up to grasp at Sebastian’s shoulder as his fingers starts stroking him, still moving in him but slower.

“ _Ah_ I’m gonna come, just keeping _ah_ moving, _please Steve_ ” Sebastian moves his ass a little, pushing back one time to get Chris’ attention.

Chris strokes him fast the,, and moves as fast inside him, he can feel he’s coming as well but he wants to feel Sebastian coming first, if he can manage to wait long enough to let that happen.

Fingers squeezing and moving back and forth, just as he is. Sebastian’s moans gets faster, louder, seem harder. Chris can tell he’s coming, and it takes just a few seconds more for him. Reaching the ecstasy of the orgasm Chris pushes one last time in Sebastian.

“ _Fuck Seb_ ,” he groans, fingers squeezing Sebastian’s shoulder, gripping at the fabric of the blue costume, the palm of his other hand pressed against Sebastian’s sticky costume.

Panting and exhausted, Chris falls on the side of the bed. Taking the time to breathe normally again, he drags Sebastian closer to him. “See, the outfit wasn’t a bad idea, mh?”

“You want me to keep it?” he asks, looking up at him, his head resting on Chris’ chest.

“You want to keep it?”

“If that’s how you fuck me every time I wear it, I’m gonna wear only that from now on _Steve_.”

“Call me Steve one more time and I swear your ass is up for round two soon enough”


End file.
